


Keep Me Coming Back To You

by sunsethue



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 06:11:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11434806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsethue/pseuds/sunsethue
Summary: Jongin doesn't like Chanyeol. But Chanyeol likes Jongin, a lot.





	Keep Me Coming Back To You

“Behave,” Kyungsoo tells Jongin right before they enter an expensive club in Gangnam.

Jongin frowns. He’s confused for a second why Kyungsoo would tell him that. Jongin was never the rowdy type and never got into any trouble when they go clubbing. But he understood it as soon as he saw the group of people they were hanging out with tonight. 

Kyungsoo goes straight to his boyfriend Kris who was sitting on a comfortable-looking sofa in one of the booths in the club. He spots his other best friend Sehun flirting with a smaller guy he thinks is called Baekhyun on the bar beside their booth. There are three more guys in their booth, but he can’t remember the name of the two. Jongin only knows the tall guy slouched on his seat, running his large hand on his bottled beer and looking at him with a smirk on his face, Park Chanyeol. 

It’s not that he wants to remember him, it’s just Chanyeol makes it so easy to be remembered by being annoying and getting on Jongin’s nerves every time they meet. 

“I’m glad you came, Jongin,” Chanyeol says, his loud, deep voice overpowering the music from the dance floor. “It’s been so long since I last saw you.”

“I’m not here to see your ugly face, Park,” Jongin scoffs, before making way to Sehun and Baekhyun and ignoring everyone else. 

“I’m impressed,” Baekhyun tells Jongin while laughing. “You haven’t even been here for more than three minutes but you’ve managed to insult Chanyeol already.”

“I swear Jongin is not that horrible to anyone. I’ve only heard him insult one person in our four years of friendship and that’s Chanyeol,” Sehun says.

“That’s because no one has ever irritated me like Park,” Jongin responds quietly, not really enjoying the fact that Chanyeol easily incites negative reactions from him.

Chanyeol and Jongin are not friends even though they went to the same school and moved around the same circle. In the very few times they met each other in similar events, Chanyeol managed to tell Jongin that he thinks he’s too prude, too serious, or too boring too many times. Jongin doesn’t deny these things but he’s not any different from Kyungsoo (at that time) and yet Chanyeol doesn’t bully the other guy. 

When Chanyeol graduated last year, Jongin was finally free from the irritating giant. But not completely because fate played a cruel joke on him when his best friend Kyungsoo started dating Chanyeol’s best friend, Kris Wu.

Now, they don’t see each other often. But there are still events that make it impossible to avoid each other as their group of friends got closer. Jongin has to endure occasionally meeting Chanyeol like birthdays or random gatherings and he’s really not enjoying it especially when Chanyeol makes extra effort to get his attention and annoy the hell out of him every single time.

“If that’s the case, I’m surprised you still came to hang out with us,” Baekhyun says, giving Jongin a cup with dubious looking alcohol. “New Year’s Eve was disastrous but really fun.”

The last time he saw Chanyeol was during a New Year’s Eve party organized by Kris and they got into a shouting match an hour after midnight because of something Jongin doesn’t remember anymore. What he remembers is that Chanyeol apologized through text two weeks later and greeted him Happy Birthday. Jongin chose not to reply but saved Chanyeol’s number. Just so he can avoid contacting him in the future. 

“Well, I didn’t know you’d all be here. Kyungsoo said it’s Junmyeon’s birthday next week that’s why I agreed to come,” Jongin says. “But Junmyeon isn’t even here now.”

“It’s actually Baekhyun and Junmyeon’s joint party,” Sehun says sheepily. “I told Kyungsoo not to tell you that because you’d surely bail out if you knew Chanyeol is coming.”

Kim Junmyeon is their common friend, the one who roped them bunch of different cliques into this group of weird friendship. He was Sehun’s older cousin who helped them ease into university life when they were in their first year. 

Kyungsoo and Sehun have grown closer with Junmyeon’s other friends but Jongin had kept his connection to them to a minimum, always coursing things through his two best friends because he doesn’t really want to be connected to Chanyeol.

Jongin shakes his head, accepting defeat and thinks he can avoid Chanyeol for the night anyway. He’ll just wait for Junmyeon to show up, spend an hour drinking, then maybe head home. He’s in his last year in college and has a lot of school work to finish.

Junmyeon arrives 15 minutes later, straight from work. Everyone is lightly buzzed but he and Baekhyun demanded everyone must get drunk for them. 

Chanyeol managed to piss him off again when he said Junmyeon shouldn’t make the “kids” drink so much. Their age gap is only two years and Jongin believes Chanyeol really only meant it to tease him.

“Are you sure you can even handle the alcohol, Jongin?” Chanyeol says, smirking.

“If you’re pissed you’re so old, you shouldn’t take it out on kids, Park,” Jongin replies angrily. Chanyeol’s hard gaze remains on Jongin as he hands him another shot, a lemon, and some salt. They’ve moved to tequila now and Jongin thinks the different kinds of alcohol in his system won’t be good for his self-control but he can’t back out, not when Chanyeol is ready with his own shot now too.

They drank shot after shot, and Jongin ended up drinking more than his usual just to prove a point. Jongin must be really drunk now because he can’t help but find the way Chanyeol licks his salt and sucks his lemon to be so… sexy. He was momentarily shocked with himself and can’t explain what he is feeling. 

Chanyeol must’ve noticed this, so he smirked again, moved closer to Jongin and licked the salt on Jongin’s wrist before gulping his shot.

Electricity ran through Jongin’s veins and he remained stunned until he heard Junmyeon shouting “get a room.”

Jongin looked around and found Junmyeon face flat on one of the other guy’s thighs. He also noticed Kyungsoo and Kris making out and Sehun and Baekhyun were nowhere to be found, so he’s not sure if the scream was for him and Chanyeol or for the others. Not that he wants to get a room with Chanyeol.

Jongin decides it’s time to go home and get away from Chanyeol as fast as he can.

“Where are you going?” Chanyeol asks when he stood up and grabbed his phone from the table.

“Home,” Jongin says. 

“Alone? But you’re drunk Jongin,” Chanyeol says.

Jongin snorts. “I’m fine Park. I’m going to cool down outside first then head home. Just tell Kyungsoo and Sehun I left already.”

Jongin proceeds to leave but before he can even cross the dance floor to the entrance of the club, someone grabbed him by the arm. When he turned around, he saw it was Chanyeol.

“Dance with me,” the older guy says.

“What?” Jongin asks, his voice going louder than usual because the club music is making him hear things.

“I said dance with me. It will help you sober up a bit,” Chanyeol replies. 

Jongin frowns because he can’t understand what Chanyeol wants and this made the older boy laugh. 

“Or are you afraid you’d fall for me if we get intimate? Like the way you left because I licked your wrist. I’m just asking you for a dance. You still don’t know harmless flirting, Jonginnie? This is all just a game, I thought you’d know that by now,” Chanyeol says, his determined eyes challenging Jongin.

This time, it’s Jongin who smirked. It must be the alcohol that gives him a weird sense of confidence but no way he’d fall for Chanyeol. He’d flirt back the best way he knows and make the older boy fall first. And this is dancing, Jongin’s most lethal weapon. 

And so they danced. One song turned to two turned to three. Jongin tried to erase all negative emotions he has on Chanyeol and focused on making the taller boy fall for his seduction. Chanyeol got handsy by the second song and Jongin lost the will to fight and reciprocated Chanyeol’s advances. It felt weird but in a good way because Chanyeol is very attractive (when he is not annoying) and all his focus is on Jongin.

And Jongin is enjoying that attention, the intimacy they share as they dance together and to each other. He was enjoying too much that he doesn’t know anymore who pulled who first to one dark corner of the club but suddenly they were kissing each other.

Chanyeol’s hands never left Jongin’s nape while he kisses him so hard and tenderly, like he’s afraid to touch Jongin elsewhere and scare the younger boy away. But Jongin wasn’t as cautious, his hands wandering on Chanyeol’s biceps and abs as he kisses him back as hard. 

Jongin momentarily forgot who Chanyeol is in his life until the taller boy moaned as Jongin ran his left hand on Chanyeol lower abs. The moan made blood shoot in Jongin’s member and he felt like cold water was poured on him. The idea that Chanyeol’s moan made him hard definitely sobered him up.

He pushed Chanyeol away and Chanyeol looked as surprised too. Jongin’s not sure if it’s because Jongin pushed him or that it was Jongin he was kissing. The look of confusion on his face made Jongin retreat and run out of the club, hail the first cab he sees and go home.

When he arrives home, he gets three texts from Chanyeol, two saying sorry and one asking if he safely made it home. There are messages from Kyungsoo and Sehun too asking him where he is and telling him to contact him when he arrives home. Jongin ignores them all, goes straight to his bathroom and fix his hard problem. His mind is filled with Chanyeol, from the licking of his wrist to the dance to the kissing and to the moan. After he orgasms to thoughts about Chanyeol, he remembers the sorry texts too and he wants to cry from anger because he lost in Chanyeol’s flirting game. Jongin decides he definitely hates Chanyeol more now.

 

~

The last thing Jongin needs right now is another alcohol-filled party. Jongin blames the tequila shots and his long weeks of abstinence from human desires because of busy school schedule that it led to that heated moment with Chanyeol. He had been so angry at himself that he ignored Chanyeol’s continuous texting, asking to talk. He also ignored Kyungsoo and Sehun’s questions why he left early that night.

But the party tonight is probably going to be safer, Jongin thinks. It’s just a house party organized by one his friends in the dance team. He’ll stick to the beer in red cups and ignore other hard drinks. Most importantly, there will be no Chanyeol because this is not his crowd. Kyungsoo won’t even be there because only Jongin and Sehun are part of the team. 

It took him by surprise though to find Baekhyun with Sehun when his best friend picked him up at his house. 

“So am I a third wheeling a date here?” Jongin jokes as they head to Baekhyun’s car.

“Why? Want me to invite Chanyeol so you’ll have your own date?” Baekhyun says, smirking.

“No!” Jongin shouts. He’s ready to leave the car if Baekhyun will be annoying him. 

“Woah! Easy there, Jongin. I’m just joking,” Baekhyun says.

“Don’t get into Jongin’s bad side, babe,” Sehun says as he slips to the front seat.

Jongin’s eyes widen over the term of endearment and raises his eyebrow at Sehun.

“Since when did you two make it official?”

“That night you disappeared.”

“Great. My two best friends are dating Park Chanyeol’s friends.”

“It’s degrading to be only defined as Chanyeol’s friend okay?” Baekhyun says, laughing as they hit the road. “But really, I’m curious. Why do you hate each other so much? You’ve been fighting since the first day Junmyeon introduced you guys to us.”

“That’s not true,” Sehun interrupts. “I remember them being friends for like a month after welcome party for freshmen. Then the next time I saw them both, they were spewing insults with each other and Jongin never told me why he’s so angry at Chanyeol.”

“You make it sound like I’m hiding a big secret, Sehun. It was nothing okay?”

“But what do you not like about Chanyeol? I mean, I get it that he’s pretty dumb and overconfident and loud but I may bias in saying this, he’s a decent guy I think?” Baekhyun asks.

“You’re even louder than him, babe,” Sehun says, laughing.

“It’s not like I think he’s a bad person. Our personalities just do not match and these qualities he has are things I really do not like. I don’t want to discuss this with his friend even if you are dating my best friend,” Jongin says, pouting a bit. “And he’s been annoying me since day one, it gets on my nerves.”

“I still think it’s just a misunderstanding. And I don’t think Chanyeol hates you. He just enjoys getting you all riled up. He might even like you.”

“Stop shipping them, babe. You’d scare Jongin more. Let them figure it out for themselves.”

“There is nothing to figure out. Can we drop this Chanyeol talk now?” Jongin begs.

Sehun and Baekhyun nods, and proceeds to change the topic. But what’s done is done, now Jongin can’t help but think that maybe this animosity he shares with Chanyeol is not as simple as he thinks. He remember the night at the bar and shakes his head furiously, wanting to forget how soft Chanyeol’s lips are against his. 

~  
Jongin should have listened to his gut feel and bailed from this party.

“Oh, I didn’t realize it when I was driving but Chanyeol just lives down the street,” Baekhyun says as soon as the arrive at Minseok’s place.

“What?!” Jongin says, turning to Baekhyun so fast he might have gotten a whiplash.

“Relax dude, Chanyeol has a gig tonight. Besides, he won’t know Minseok right?” Sehun says, trying to calm his friend.

“Yeah Jongin, calm down. It’s not like he’d suddenly pop up in this party right?” Baekhyun says.

But like speaking of the devil, it was Park Chanyeol who opened the door.

“What are you doing here?!” Jongin and Baekhyun both screamed at the same time.

Chanyeol looked at them with a confused face, his gaze staying longer at Jongin.

“I thought you are playing with your band for an old friend’s party tonight?” Baekhyun asks.

“Yeah, I’m here to play for Minseok’s party. The band just arrived.”

“Wait, Minseok is the friend you were talking about? I thought you said it was an older brother of an ex-girlfriend. You dated Minseok’s sister?!” Sehun says, obviously scandalized.

“It was in high school okay? The three of us were playmates since we were babies. I knew Minseok even before college.”

“Damn, this mindfuck,” Baekhyun says, grinning.

“I can’t believe Minseok would allow you to date his sister,” Jongin says, his eyebrows knotting.

“And why not? I’m a good guy, Jongin.” 

Jongin scoffs. “Yeah right, tell that to the long list of exes of you have.”

“Hey, none of my exes are complaining and I’m still friends with most of them so what’s your problem?” Chanyeol says, looking more annoyed.

Jongin wants to retaliate but Sehun broke the conversation first.

“Okay, time out. Night is still early. Come on Jongin, let’s greet Minseok first.”

Jongin nods and walks away from Chanyeol. Minseok’s house is pretty big and there are at least a hundred people in the party so Jongin thinks he can just avoid Chanyeol the whole night. 

It wasn’t a foolproof plan though especially when the band began to play. Minseok introduced Chanyeol as his famous friend who he has known since their diaper days and Jongin cringed. The universe is really playing with him because all this time he never knew Chanyeol is friends with his teammate.

So Jongin had no choice but to watch Chanyeol be on his element up there, singing while passionately playing his electric guitar, as people cheered for him. Chanyeol looked cool, his confident smiles making him look even more handsome. And Jongin is cringing inside for feeling this way. It’s still the effect of last week’s intimacy he tells himself.

He moved far from the crowd after Chanyeol’s stint and found some old friends from dance teams of other colleges. They brought friends too and Jongin was all game in hanging out with new people since he can’t find Sehun anymore. 

But Jongin can’t completely escape Chanyeol and he thinks the taller boy is doing it on purpose, hanging out with a group of girls nearby.

Jongin doesn’t know why he’s more pissed than before but the series of messages from Chanyeol asking if they can talk yet never making any move to do so haunts him and Jongin thinks his judgement of Chanyeol is really never going to change. He’s still the same Chanyeol he met at the freshmen party four years ago -- the one who would make you believe in him then betray you the next minute. 

So Jongin immerses himself with his new acquaintances and the overflowing drinks and pushes Chanyeol far away from his head.

It’s not until he’s about to leave the party with some new acquaintances that Chanyeol pulls him. 

“Where are you going?” Chanyeol asks. “Are you leaving the party with them? Without Sehun?”

“Uh yes? I can’t find him and I want to go home already. It’s a normal thing for us. We are not each other’s baby sitters.”

“Do you know these people? I’ve never seen them before.”

“They are friends of friends okay! What’s your problem?”

“My problem is you shouldn’t go home with strangers.”

“They are not much different from you okay. You’re basically a stranger to me too.”

This made Chanyeol quiet. He let out a big sigh. “Then let’s talk first while you wait for Sehun.”

“We have nothing to talk about, Park. You think we are friends and you have a say in who I go home with? There’s nothing wrong if I go with those guys since you are comfortable to be with all the girls here right? I don’t think Minseok’s sister will appreciate you flirting in her home.”

“Wait, what does she have to do with this? Are you jealous?”

“I’m not jealous, Park.”

Jongin turns away as one of the new guys he met pulls him and tells him they are about to leave. He wants to enjoy the night but Chanyeol has made his mood sour. 

He shakes his head and tells them he won’t be coming anymore. 

Jongin walks the opposite road, only to find Chanyeol following him.

“Are you leaving the party too?”

“I want to make sure you get home safe.”

Jongin laughs. “I’m more sober now than last week Park. I can take care of myself.”

“I know that. But it doesn’t change the fact that I want to take care of you.”

Chanyeol’s words made Jongin stop. He turned around and grabbed Chanyeol on the collar.

“Stop playing with me.”

“I’m not playing, Jongin. Not anymore. This is me being serious.”

“Is this because of the kiss? Suddenly you’re acting like you like me. That’s just infatuation and lust. And I don’t want to remember it anymore.”

“I know that already but still, hearing it from you makes it hurt more.”

Jongin laughs. “I don’t believe you’d get hurt because of me, Park”

“I guess you still don’t see it but you have so much power over me and I’m done denying it. If you would let me, I’d fight for you. I spent all those years getting into arguments with you just so I can have a place in your life because you are so adamant to ignore me and keep me out of your life.”

Jongin kept silent, his mind feeling very confused.

“You ignored me first,” he says, clenching his teeth as he remembers the way Park Chanyeol swept him off his feet only to abandon him. “Or have you conveniently forgotten about that?”

“I haven’t. It’s my biggest regret but I did what I had to. I wasn’t good for you then. I want to ask for another chance now. Let’s stop being strangers,” Chanyeol says, his voice almost begging. “Just let me take you home tonight, okay?”

~

 

Jongin dated several girls and guys in college but only had one serious relationship. Taemin goes to another college across the city and Jongin met him through a dance competition he joined last year. It was a tumultuous but happy five months of relationship and Jongin definitely liked Taemin a lot but it was not enough to make their relationship work. 

And yet, despite being in a serious relationship, Jongin never dreamt about Taemin. Not even once. 

So it bothered Jongin so much that for several consecutive nights, he’s been dreaming about Chanyeol. 

Jongin loves his sleep so much so it annoys him more when he wakes up in the middle of the night because of how steamy his dreams about Chanyeol becomes. It’s his third time in a week to orgasm because of Chanyeol and he’s not liking it, not one bit.

The lack of sleep and annoyance has made him more prickly the whole week. Good thing it’s finally Friday and he promises to himself to get more sleep this weekend. 

The last thing he expects that night was to see Chanyeol leaning on his door, waiting for him to come home.

He sighs, glares at the tall boy, then proceed to ignore him. Or at least try to ignore him which fails miserably because Chanyeol is blocking the door.

“I’m not in the mood to fight, Park,” Jongin says. “I shouldn’t have allowed you to bring me home last weekend. What are you even doing here?”

“I’m not here to fight. I came with a peace offering,” Chanyeol says, before lifting a plastic bag. “It’s chicken from your favorite chicken place according to Sehun.”

Jongin frowns, plotting how to take revenge against his best friend for revealing important information to the enemy.

“I won’t be bribed by chicken. Now move,” Jongin says.

“Will it really be okay for yummy chicken to go to waste?”

“Oh god. I really hate you, Park. Fine, get inside.”

The sight of Chanyeol inside his apartment feels weird for Jongin. When he dropped Jongin off from Minseok’s party, the younger boy simply left Chanyeol’s car without even saying goodbye. 

Jongin’s room is tiny. It used to be his sister’s when she was still in college so the walls are painted light pink and beige. Jongin didn’t think of changing the color anymore because he liked the calming effect of the colors.

His room only has one queen size bed, a small sofa, a television, a drafting table where he does his school work. The kitchen area has a dining table with only two chairs. Tonight, Chanyeol is sitting on one of those chairs, watching him with eager eyes and a soft smile as he prepares the dishes for the chicken.

“I’ve always wondered how it will be to hang out with you,” Chanyeol says, minutes after they began eating.

“We are not hanging out. We’re simply eating the chicken together.”

“Okay. Then can I come again tomorrow and eat pizza together?”

“What do you want Park? Stop acting like we are friends. I know you have a secret motive.”

Chanyeol sighs.

“I don’t know how to start.”

“Is this about what happened in the bar?”

“I’m glad you’re sober enough to remember it.”

Jongin hisses. “And I want to forget it. Are you here to apologize?”

“That’s a bit harsh, Jongin. Well, I don’t want to forget it. And I don’t want to apologize. I liked kissing you. I’ve always wanted to kiss you. Even right now when you have chicken grease on your lips.” 

Jongin can feel his cheeks heating up. He hopes the dim lights in his kitchen is hiding his blush.

“You are really confusing me, Park. What do you really want?”

Chanyeol stares at him, as if deeply contemplating what to say. He let out a sigh. 

“Do you have classes tomorrow? Or any plans?”

“No, I don’t have Saturday classes. I plan to stay in and finish some plates.” 

“Then can I have dinner here again? I’ll bring the food.”

“Don’t you have work? I thought you are a busy person. Aren’t you a hotshot music producer or something?”

“ I have free control of my schedule,” Chanyeol says, smiling widely. 

“You won’t take no for an answer right?”

Chanyeol beams even brighter despite the dim lighting of Jongin’s room.

 

~

It still surprises Jongin how a few consecutive dinner nights with Chanyeol turned to consecutive weekend hangouts. It’s not a friendship, but more like a truce, Jongin thinks. They often talk through text or phone calls too and Jongin can’t help but admit that Chanyeol can be really interesting and funny to talk to.

They still disagree on many things from time to time, having different opinions on many things. Jongin is more impatient and a perfectionist. Chanyeol is calmer, more free spirited. But Jongin finds out that he shares a lot of common interests with Chanyeol too so they spend their free weekends bonding over animes and games and music.

Chanyeol still loves teasing Jongin but now Jongin can recognize the playfulness in Chanyeol’s tone and reciprocate the teasing. It becomes their playful banter that Jongin is starting to enjoy.

“Oh by the way, I bought you this,” Chanyeol says, before giving a brown paper bag to Jongin. It’s another Friday night and they are slumped on Jongin’s sofa now after finishing the meal Chanyeol cooked. When they ran out of good choices for take outs, Chanyeol offered to buy raw ingredients and just cook meals. Jongin is not complaining though because Chanyeol is a good cook.

“What’s this?” Jongin asks.

“I saw it at the video store I visited with my colleague. A remastered copy of Billie Jean.”

Jongin is shocked. “What… how…”

“It’s your favorite movie right? You told me that when we first met. I thought you’d like a copy.”

“You still remember that? I don’t remember telling you that.”

It was more than four years ago, the night they first met. There were hundreds of people in that party and yet they gravitated towards each other. They talked just the two of them for hours until Jongin had to go home. Jongin can’t remember telling Chanyeol his favorite movie. 

“Of course I remember that. I remember you wearing that navy blue polo shirt with white dots and looking really lost on Junmyeon’s doorsteps.”

Jongin kept silent, a wave of nostalgia hitting him.

“We hit it off well that night right? I mean we even exchanged favorite movies and you quoted your favorite movies to me,” Chanyeol says, a smile forming on his face. 

“Yeah, I think we more than hit it off,” Jongin says, suddenly feeling annoyed again. “I thought you’d be my friend because the days that followed you’d always me join me when you see me around the campus and even bought me food and shared meals with me. Then suddenly you began ignoring me and treating me like a joke in public,”

“Yeah,” Chanyeol admits. “I’m sorry for all that.”

“What? You won’t even defend yourself?”

Chanyeol laughs bitterly. “I’ve always wanted to get your attention, even from the start. But I wasn’t ready for you back then. I had no goals, no affection for anything. I played around and didn’t want anything serious. I wasn’t what you needed and it hit me most when the next time we met after I intentionally ignored you, you said you don’t want to be associated with me.”

“But that’s because you’re an asshole who broke my heart,” Jongin mumbles.

“What?” Chanyeol asks.

“Nothing.”

“I heard the asshole part and yes I don’t deny that. I felt like you can see right through me and I’m just going to fail you. Every time you dissed my failed relationships I thought you were glad you got away from me.”

“Well it’s not like you treated me well. You kept calling me a prude.”

“I thought that was supposed to be a compliment.”

“It was annoying, Park.”

“At least I can finally tell you know why. I was really… I just really wanted you. But I’m a coward and I thought I had no chance with you. How uncool does that sound?”

“Really uncool and immature.”

“So you should give me a chance to make up for all those fights we had.”

“How do you plan to do that?” Jongin asks, his tone challenging. He’s looking at Chanyeol now and not in the television screen anymore. But what Chanyeol replied surprised him more.

“Go out on a date with me. A real date this time.” 

“Are you playing with me again Park? Why would I go out with you? We don’t even get along most of the time. We are not even friends.”

“Good, because I don’t want to be your friend, Jongin. I want something more. I’ve always wanted to be something more to you. And even if we don’t get along in your definition of getting along, I am attracted to you and I believe you feel the same way.”

“But you hate me! You’ve never been nice to me until recently and I thought it’s just because you were just feeling guilty for being a bad person.”

Chanyeol laughs and Jongin won’t admit it but he’s starting to like the sound of Chanyeol’s laugh. Their anime marathons spent on Jongin’s couch allowed him to memorize the sound of his laughter.

“I don’t hate you. Do you hate me?” Chanyeol asks, staring straight into Jongin’s eyes.

Jongin has no instant answer. Chanyeol annoys him, yes. They didn’t get along in the past and they’ve rubbed each other the wrong way in many instances. He often gets angry but Chanyeol has never seriously offended him.

“Hate… no. It’s too strong for a word. But we disagree on so many things. Why should I go out with someone I can’t get along well?” Jongin says, his answer playing safe.

“I don’t mind that. I like everything about you, even the things we disagree about.”

“So what, is this like a let’s agree to disagree kind of arrangement?”

“Isn’t that what they call a mutual understanding?”

Jongin was quiet for a while. The truth is, Chanyeol had always been vocal in liking him. Yes, he showed it in childish ways before. But ever since that time they kissed, Chanyeol had been making efforts to show Jongin that he is sincere. 

Not knowing how to reply, Jongin opted to lean in for a kiss. 

Jongin thinks a kiss is safe. It is not a definite answer, but like a bid for more time. And the urge to kiss Chanyeol again had been brewing inside him for weeks now. He’s attractive, sure. But he’s also been very sweet and vocal in liking Jongin. Sometimes Jongin still can’t believe the person who annoys him the most before is making his heart flutter now. But he gives in, because rejecting Chanyeol can get tiring too when he’s more insistent of what he wants.

And Jongin can’t say he’s disappointed, because he’s enjoying making out with Chanyeol now. 

Chanyeol’s kisses are warm and determined, like he can’t have enough of Jongin. He kisses hard but not forcefully, while pulling Jongin closer to him. And maybe kissing Chanyeol is something Jongin can get used to. 

 

~

“You look good,” Jongin says. And he’s stating a fact, because Chanyeol does look extra good in his black bomber jacket, black shirt, and black tight pants. He’s wearing a black snapback too making him look like a college student again.

“If you keep doing that I’d think you are hitting on me,” Chanyeol says, smiling widely.

“Don’t get too full of yourself, Park,” Jongin says with a scoff.

Chanyeol pouts. “When will you start calling me by my name?”

“What?”

“What do I have to do for you to call me by my name?”

Jongin laughs. “Is it really that important to you?”

“Yes,” Chanyeol says, his face all serious. And Jongin can feel this means a lot to him.

“Okay, then I’ll call you Chanyeol from now on.”

Chanyeol smiled so brightly in an instant that Jongin felt his breath hike. 

“That’s sounds so much better. And by the way, I think you look really good in your pink sweater too,” Chanyeol says before swinging his arm on Jongin’s shoulder. 

Jongin can feel his face heating up, both because of the compliment and also because of the way Chanyeol pulled him closer. 

So far, their dates had been interesting. Jongin never thought Chanyeol would be game in going to the arcade or a museum and calling them dates. He’s enjoying the attention, the way Chanyeol treats him really well. And Jongin knows Chanyeol is being sincere in his actions, something he has overlooked in the past. They still tease each other a lot, but Jongin has recognized that it’s only Chanyeol’s way to get his attention. 

Chanyeol has been very vocal of his feelings for Jongin. But somehow, it’s still difficult for Jongin to completely trust him. The attraction is there, but Jongin doesn’t know if he’s ready to commit to a relationship. Not when he knows how painful it is be hurt by one Park Chanyeol.

~

“I’m sorry. Your phone lit up and the message was there in the open and I swear I didn’t mean to snoop,” Sehun says, nervously.

Jongin lifts his left eyebrow and checks the message. 

“Oh? It’s just Chanyeol,” Jongin says before typing a fast reply. 

“Chanyeol? Not Park?” Sehun says, getting over the guilt and surprise over seeing Chanyeol’s message to Jongin.

Jongin chose not to answer because he knows his best friend will tease him.

“So are you and Chanyeol together now?” Sehun asks, now the teasing tone more apparent. “He asked you out for dinner and movie.”

Jongin sighs. He’s confused how to answer too. But it’s best to come out clean with Sehun now than to have him pester Jongin for details.

“We...we go out on dates. Not as friends, but… we do kiss but I don’t even know how to label our relationship. It’s unconventional,” Jongin says.

“So it’s like, fixing unresolved sexual tension?” Sehun asks.

Jongin glares at his friend but Sehun only laughs. 

“Oh come on Jongin, we’ve been watching you two fight with each other since the first day you met. But it’s a different kind of fighting, it’s like a mating dance you two share. So all I can think about now is the only way you two get along and hang out is you have hate sex all the time which is an image I don’t really want in my head.”

“Fine. But I don’t know how to label ourselves. I don’t know if it’s an official relationship now.”

“We’ll, as a friend to both of you, I highly advise you start defining your relationship now. Because I know you, and I know Chanyeol and I know if you keep this no label set-up one of you is going to get hurt.”

“See this is why I’m scared. I don’t want to get hurt,” Jongin whines with a pout.

“I wasn’t really talking about you, Jongin.” Sehun says.

*  
Maybe it’s stupid for Jongin to overthink Sehun’s words. But it’s difficult to ignore the implications of his actions. 

Is he ready to commit to Chanyeol? It would’ve been easy if it was a different person. But he has invested feelings for this boy already once, then spent many years hating him. And now he’s back at the beginning, feeling more scared.

So Jongin bailed on the movie, stopped texting Chanyeol, and cut off their weekend dinners on the pretense that he’s busy with school work.

It went on for three weeks. Twenty one days since he last saw Chanyeol, not that he was counting. The older guy had accommodated his request for space, especially since he used his piling school work as excuse. But Jongin knows he’s being a coward.

He’s not ready to see Chanyeol, not when his heart doesn’t know what it wants. 

But finding a sad looking Chanyeol in front of his doorstep is enough to break Jongin’s heart too.

“Chanyeol,” he says, his voice cracking slightly.

“Hey,” Chanyeol says, flashing a smile that Jongin knows is fake. “I won’t take too much of your time. It’s just… I just… Kyungsoo said you guys went to the bar two nights ago. Then Kris said it’s been your break for a week now. I thought you were busy that’s why you didn’t contact me… but.. did I do something wrong again?”

Jongin shakes his head. “Let’s go inside first.”

But Chanyeol disagreed. “No, I just… I just wanted to see you. I’ll just come back when you’re ready to talk to me.”

“I’m sorry Chanyeol,” Jongin says. “It’s just… I don’t know what to do about us. I don’t know what I want.”

“Like I said, I won’t force you to anything. So let me just tell you what I want. I want to be yours, Jongin. Only yours.”

“I’m scared.”

“Is it because you still don’t trust me?”

“Partly, yes. But I’m scared of myself too. I like you so much, I can’t even explain it. I’m scared of taking a risk and getting hurt. I don’t know if we’d be able to make it through a real relationship and not explode at each other.”

“Everything is a risk, Jongin. Yes, being with me is a risk because one of us might get hurt. It’s not just you, I can get hurt too. But not doing anything is also a risk. All those years we’ve known each other, I never acted on my feelings for you because I thought it was a lost case. You hated me from day one and I can’t do anything right. Then suddenly you, you showed up again in my life, showed me we can have something. I’m not giving you up again but I’m just saying it’s up to you now. I won’t force you but I hope you know that I’m here, Jongin. Take a chance with me.”

 

~

Jongin’s head is overflowing with thoughts and his heart feels like it will burst with so much feelings. 

He didn’t know how to respond to Chanyeol so he opted for a kiss. He kissed him so hard, so deep that he hopes all his feelings transcend.

But Chanyeol pushed him slightly to pause the kiss. 

“As much as I love kissing you, I need you to tell me how you feel Jongin. We don’t have to rush anything. I’m not going away again,” Chanyeol says, leaning his forehead to Jongin’s. His eyes were closed and Jongin knows Chanyeol is fearing rejection.

Jongin opened his heart once for this person who was not ready to receive it then they ended up in this long chase. It’s been four years and this person is here now, ready to love him and wait for him. He knows it’s time to stop being afraid. 

“I love you,” Jongin whispers. 

Chanyeol was surprised, he jumped back. “What did you say?”

Jongin laughs, feeling absurd as he says “I love you” louder.

“Do you mean it?”

“I wouldn’t say it if I do not mean it, Chanyeol. I want this too.”

*  
Chanyeol’s lips spread kisses all over Jongin’s neck as they slowly make their way to his bed. Clothes disappear along the way and Jongin gasps loudly when Chanyeol’s hand squeezed his ass. 

“You taste so good. I’ll make you feel good,” Chanyeol whispers as he nips Jongin’s chest.

He pushes Jongin towards the bed, toppling on him. Jongin mumbles about something in the drawer and Chanyeol pulls out a small jar of lubricant.

Then Chanyeol begins rubbing his dick against Jongin’s as their kisses get more lewd.

“I’m gonna come like this and you won’t like it,” Jongin says, impatiently.

Chanyeol laughs heartily and Jongin falls in love again.

Chanyeol lifts Jongin’s firm legs on his shoulders before inserting a finger.

Chanyeol fingers are huge and he tightens around around it as it rubs his inside. A second finger follows and the third one comes as fast as the second, sliding in and out of Jongin.

“Need you...now…Chanyeol,” Jongin says, his voice filled with desire.

Chanyeol stills for a minute and chants Jongin’s name.

“Say my name again, please,” Chanyeol’s begs as he sinks in Jongin. The younger boy is almost folded in half now, his back arched as his long legs are placed on Chanyeol’s broad shoulders.

It stings good as Jongin takes every inch of the older boy's dick, fingers gripping at the bedding of his bed. 

Chanyeol's thrusts are slow, his eyes never leaving Jongin’s face. “You’re so beautiful, Jongin,” he whispers, before bending forward for a kiss and hitting deeper into Jongin.

“Chanyeol,” Jongin moans, “harder. Chanyeol.” The shift in angle has Chanyeol’s dik sheathed snug inside Jongin’s ass and hits his prostate deliciously. Jongin feels Chanyeol's breath hot against his ear, hips a dangerously rhythmic swivel against the swell of his ass.

“I like it best when you say my name,” Chanyeol rasps and Jongin moans louder. “Regardless if you are just whispering it to me or saying it over the phone or screaming it on the bed while I make love to you,” he goes on, hitting deeper inside Jongin. 

“I like it when you say my name because it sounds so good when you recognize my existence and pulling me, accepting me into your life.”

“Chanyeol,” comes Jongin’s guttural response. He reciprocates each thrust and indulges in the choked sound Chanyeol emits. 

Chanyeol’s fingernails dig into his hips as he fucks himself forward in a way that makes Jongin’s orgasm come faster. He moans filthy at the sensation of Chanyeol stuffing him full, gently but passionately. Jongin cries his name again as the older boy shoots his load and rides his orgasm out wildly, dick still working impossibly quick, making an effort to push his come deeper inside. Chanyeol kisses him on his collar bones and Jongin blanks out as he comes.

He stirs awake a few minutes later with Chanyeol cleaning him with a small towel. He rests his head on Chanyeol’s arm and feels a soft kiss on his hair. 

“I love you,” Chanyeol whispers. “I love you, Jonginnie.”

~  
Jongin panics a little when he wakes up alone on his bed. But then he smells food being cooked in his kitchen and smiles. He slowly sits up and sees Chanyeol wearing only his boxers and a white shirt that looks like Jongin’s.

He stands up, walks towards Chanyeol who is cooking breakfast, gives him a back hug.

“Hey sleepy head,” Chanyeol says, before turning around to give him a kiss on the cheek. “Are you hungry?”

Jongin nods. “You know, I think I’m going to get used to this.”

“Me cooking breakfast for you?”

“Waking up as your boyfriend, I mean,” Jongin says, smiling cheekily.

Chanyeol laughs and pulls him into a hug. 

“We should take a picture. I need to announce this to the world,” Chanyeol says.

Later, as they eat their first breakfast together, their phones kept beeping with notifications from friends. Most of them saying, “finally.”

And Jongin echoes that word in his heart as Chanyeol kisses him softly again. Finally.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the prompter for allowing me to write this, to my kid M for helping me move this story, and to the mod for being so patient with me.


End file.
